SUMMARY The Core A administrative core facility will be responsible for overall program management that includes administrative operations, and programmatic reviews. Core A will provide services that are essential for the completion of the research goals addressing the central hypothesis of the overall program: Protein glycosylation and glycoprotein remodeling modulate the coagulopathy and inflammation of sepsis. Core A provides administrative functions needed by all of the project and core personnel participating in the proposed program. The overall administrative goal of Core A is to establish and maintain essential administrative program functions in the most efficient and optimal manner possible. Core A will be the nexus of programmatic communications among program participants including project leaders, core leaders, advisory board members, collaborators and consultants, and laboratory and research personnel, and will establish and maintain effective inter-departmental and inter-institutional communications with multiple offices and staff in executing administrative, personnel, and fiscal duties inherent to the activities of this core facility. The Core A administrative core facility will maintain past and current records of program activities and fulfill all of the the administrative requirements necessary and as detailed in the application in support of the research activities of all program participants. The administrative functions of Core A include monitoring project program expenditures, assistance with hiring and administration of program personnel, execution and record keeping of all important programmatic events, composing and maintaining personnel and programmatric communications lists, assistance to program personnel regarding program publications and program reporting, organization of meetings of program investigators and staff, facilitation of program reviews by members of the internal and external advisory boards, and organization and execution of annual program retreats. Core A will further assist project personnel as a liaison with Santa Barbara Cottage Hospital physicians and staff to assist in maintaining programmatic accreditation regarding human subjects use with Internal Review Board certification in support of program research. Core A will maintain and track costs pertaining to histopathological studies of that include the University of California San Diego Histology Core facility. The structure and organization of Core A includes a Core Leader and Program Assistant whom together will provide optimal support for achieving the aims of the research projects in addressing the central hypothesis of this program application.